The Traveling Prophet
This article contains all the text from the second quest released. Part 1 - The Traveling Prophet Location: Alasre Mountains With a sigh, you look up to see a large rock, and hurry forward, ready to sit and rest. You've been traveling for many days now, on the look for something unusual. Finally, you've come to an area you've never explored before, and you press on, looking for a new adventure. So far, however, nothing extraordinary has presented itself. You lean back against the rough stone, trying to peer around the corner of the path you're traveling. You pause as you think you see something, and lean further back. Is that a bright flash of color, out of place in this empty land? The color strongly reminds you of a cloak, and with your curiosity roused, you forget your break and continue on your way. Turning the corner, you spot a man wearing a robe you recognize as one of The Keep's standard cloaks. You draw nearer, a question forming on your lips: “Who are you? Where do you come from, to wear those colors?” The man turns to you, and you can see he is old, with the worn look of one who has traveled far. His pale eyes, the color of the sky ahead, seem to be focused elsewhere. The man waves heavily wrinkled hands about vaguely, and you wonder for a moment if he is mad. “I am the teller of dreams, marker of paths...” his voice is deep, the voice of a storyteller. “I can show you the way to paths untraveled, open gates to wander among -” “Oh,” you say, interrupting him; “you're a prophet, aren't you?” The man's eyes lose some of their dreaming quality, and his lips set in a definite annoyed grimace. He clears his throat, giving you a harsh look. “As I was saying... if you wish it, fellow traveler, I can show you the way to distant lands, grant you valuable companions....” “That would be great!” you say, interrupting once more. “I'm actually looking for some new eggs-” “Oh, will you stop interrupting!” the strange prophet admonishes, giving you a withering look. “Go get me a Telvian panther egg, and I'll give you something to help you in return.” You nod in agreement, and turn to go hunt for such an egg. Part 2 - The Traveling Prophet Location: Alasre Mountains Without the egg: “Oh, not you again,” the prophet groans. “I had hoped the panther would have it's way with you.” He clears his throat, brushing his long beard with his fingers. “I mean... have you come before me with the desired payment?” He examines you, then shakes his head grumpily. “I asked for a panther egg, you know. It's not much. Come back when you have it.” And he turns away in dismissal, drawing his hood over long, graying hair. With the egg: “Ah, you return to this strange crossways bearing a gift, a dark egg of many -” “You said you'd give me something in return,” you say, holding the panther egg a little too far away for him to take. “I kept my end of the bargain. What do you have that can aid me?” The man looks at the egg happily, a smile creasing his face. “Oh yes,” he mumbles, digging around under his robes: “this ale is extremely valuable. There are three locations which you may travel to, and three waters in which you may add this brew. Be wary, though,” he warns, raising eyebrows, “for there is only enough of this drink to add to two places.” The old man waves his hand to his right, where a path leads away to a desert in the distance. “Follow this path and find yourself in a strange, dry land. You know it as the Etain Desert. There you will discover a small stream – add only half of this liquid, and you will have a new companion, perhaps with strange markings." "Likewise,” he says, gesturing towards the center path, “take this path to the Jungle of Raza, where you might find a creature at home there, with colors to match." "Or lastly,” and he points to a left-hand path; “take this route, travel along a shore, and inside the Nareau Cave you will find a third companion, different than the others. It may take on some features of its surroundings.” Just as you open your mouth to ask a question, the old man turns slowly and disappears. You stare at where he stood for a minute – you had no idea he was that powerful a magic wielder. Shaking your head, you turn to regard the three paths, wondering which one you should choose. Part 3 - Pour Magic Ale Option A Location: Etain Desert Trudging down a dusty path, you come to the land that the prophet was talking about. Dry and barren, it can only be the Etain Desert. Curious, you look around for water, and spot a small stream threading through sand. Drawing near, you bend down and take out the bottle of elixir, looking at it dubiously. Feeling more than a little foolish, you lean forward and empty half of the bottle into the stream. You straighten abruptly as the water turns an odd amber color, almost glittering, and seems to rise a bit into the air. Out of the water emerges a dark orange egg, decorated with gorgeous yellow designs. You quickly pluck it from the water, marveling at it and wondering what the egg contains. (This is where you can obtain the Etainian Quetzalcoatl egg.) Option B Location: Raza Jungle After a moment's consideration, you decide to pick the left-hand path, to the Jungle of Raza. You stick to the path as you draw near, knowing the dangers of this place. Eventually the path leads to a waterfall, and you stop to appreciate the mist falling on you and cooling the air. Not seeing any other water, you decide to empty half of the bottle into the shallow pond beneath the waterfall. The water immediately turns green and begins to bubble, and you back away in alarm. From somewhere under the surface an egg rises up, and you step forward and take it. It's dark green in color, a beautiful shade that you hope hints at the creature's coloring inside. (This is where you can obtain the Raza Quetzalcoatl egg.) Option C 'Location: Caves of Nareau You sigh and regard the three paths in front of you, trying to decide which one to take. With a shrug, you pick the one the prophet said leads to caves, and set off. The terrain grows rockier as you continue, and finally you can spot the caves ahead. The path continues right inside of one of the larger caves, and so with a brief pause to create a light, you head in. You can hear the faint tinkling of water, and as you go farther in, see a small stream that rises from stone. You walk to the edge and take a seat on the stone floor of the cave, rummaging in your bag for the bottle you were given. You add it to the stream, and watch as the water turns to a light purple. A pearly egg emerges, and you hesitate before taking it. It gleams in your hands, and you can't wait to see what your newest companion will look like. ''(This is where you can obtain the Nareaun Quetzalcoatl egg.) Additional Information *This quest starts in the Alasre Mountains *Requires: ** Telvian Panther egg *Required egg must be live (not frozen) and unnamed *You will lose the required egg *Rewards: ** Etainian Quetzalcoatl egg ** Raza Quetzalcoatl egg ** Nareaun Quetzalcoatl eg *You can choose only two eggs. You CAN'T get all three from the quest Category:Quest Text